


.

by Beiriker



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Maid!Rin, Sharkbait SS, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beiriker/pseuds/Beiriker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>promt: Haruka asks Rin to pose for him for a school poster.<br/>gift for tambreru-desu</p>
            </blockquote>





	.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tambreru-desu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tambreru-desu).



No podía quitar la mirada de esos zapatos de tacón. Se veían incomodos por la manera en como las piernas temblaban y lo veía luchando por mantener la postura. Sin duda Rin se estaba esforzando. Sabía que haberle insistido en usar medias largas había sido mucho pedir, especialmente para él ; pero que se presentase frente suyo usándolas con zapatos de tacón y un vestido a la altura de la rodilla lo había deslumbrado.

Si no hubiese sido porque escucho gruñir a Rin se hubiese quedado otro largo instante mirándole las piernas.

“¡OI!”

Sus ojos azules finalmente subieron a encontrarse con el ceño fruncido que enmarcaba la mirada de Rin “perdón”, murmuro Haru apenas con una sonrisa “ya casi acabo” mintió.

Tenía la hoja en blanco.

No era capaz de decirle a Rin que durante la última hora se la había pasado memorizando su figura, estudiando como la ropa se ceñía contra los músculos de sus brazos, y la cintura desaparecía en la caída de la falda. En como ese remoto espacio de piel descubierto se dejaba ver; entre la falda y las medias. Y de como Rin se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse el cabello con la diadema característica del traje. Se había tomado muchas molestias para él, y Haru lo apreciaba, porque sabía que Rin no lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera.

- _Por nadie_ \- se corrigió, moviendo la muñeca simulando que dibujaba “solo un poco más” musito “Si tanto problema te iba a causar se lo hubiese pedido a Gou” rió por lo bajo, viendo como el pelipúrpura perdía la postura en la que había estado la última hora y repetía su nombre en un tono más alto, como una cariñosa amenaza.


End file.
